Twisted Nature
by Shadow-Cipher
Summary: Most see Zagi as nothing more than a mild nuisance, a character you defeat a few times and little more. Yet, what if there was so much more to him, what if his past was riddled with problems? Be cautious of sensitive content.


_If you really are family with that man, why do you act like you don't know who he is?_

_Because this isn't the Zagi I grew up with. This is a twisted shell of a man who gave up on life. This is a corrupted being bent on his own destruction. His name might be Zagi, and he might look similar to the Zagi I knew. But this isn't him. This man will never be him._

I had no idea how long I had been sitting in my room. Sunlight flickered in through the window, mocking me in my misery, birds exhaled their insults in a tongue I could not comprehend. Even if I knew not what they were saying, I could sense the spite, the disdain. They were mocking me. They were mocking my misery, my anguish. Minutes quickly turned into what felt like hours, and time soon faded into obscurity as my mind clouded. I couldn't think straight – usually couldn't. Every time I tried to make sense of the world around me, and where my life stood, my mind would hiss and spit at me, spiteful and downright painful words lashing out at me with a venom as cruel as could be. I would spend hours a day huddled in my room and listening to these thoughts.

Your life is meaningless.

You'll never achieve anything.

You'll die inside this castle.

Your sister is more qualified to rule than you are.

All I wanted was for all these insults to stop, but instead of giving me some peace, they would just poke and prod at me day in and day out. These thoughts would try their hardest to push me to the brink of insanity. It was as though there was a dark monster hovering over my shoulder, eagerly awaiting the moment I would near the edge of sanity so he could push me over, never to be heard from again.

A sound interrupted my thoughts, and though the insults did not go quiet, they at least hushed themselves, allowing me a chance to listen more closely. There was a vivid knock on my door, but I could only be bothered to partially lift my head. I did not make it clear I had heard the knock. Instead, I merely eyed the door out of the corner of my eye, wondering if perhaps I could be left alone, if the stranger would give up and leave. A second knock indicated they were dedicated to getting my attention. I exhaled. "Go away."

"Prince Zagi, mi'lord," a voice began, a clear ring to the voice that indicated this man was desperate to get my attention. "You have been locked in this room all morning. You can't spend the entire day in here. It will suck you dry."

"Too late," I muttered to myself. I had been drained off all care a long time ago, concern for my own safety barely alive and hopes of one day being happy shot. It was clear I had not been heard.

The stranger persisted. "Please, mi'lord. This isn't good for your health. I recommend you leave your room at least for a short while." I said naught. "Mi'lord, your sister is having lunch on the terrace. Why don't you at least join her?"

I exhaled at the mere mention of my sister. I didn't hate her in any sense of the word, though I certainly made it sound like I did. No, I was jealous. She seemed so happy, content in her life. She would trail the halls of the castle with a smile on her face and a gentle hum. I didn't understand how she could be so happy, how she could spend her entire life locked within the foreboding walls of this castle and never vie to get out. I would see her nestled in a lush chair, nose buried in a book, engulfed in her own fantasy world contained within the pages. I only wished I could feel that way, that I could blissfully ignore the lure of the outside world and enjoy myself. I wanted to leave, to explore the world, to cross blades with monsters and defeat them firsthand. I knew I could defeat them, but I would never be given such a chance.

"Mi'lord, you mustn't continue to do this to yourself," the stranger said with an exasperated exhale. "You are only ruining yourself."

I exhaled, a sound only I could hear. This stranger was not going to leave me be. I had a sneaking suspicion he would either stand here and talk at the door until I left, or force his way into my room. Neither option was desirable, and as much as I wished to spend the entire day lurking in the gloom of my own private chambers, it was becoming quickly clear this would simply not be an option. As the stranger continued rambling on about how I needed to leave the room and how I was tearing myself apart – information I was already privy to – I crossed the room. I pulled the door open. My gloomy eyes fell upon the man – one of the guards – as I exited the room.

"Mi'lord!" cried the guard, astonished that I had exited my chambers. He overlooked me, a look of slight disdain etched on his face. "Mi'lord, you look –"

"Fine," I grumbled, completing his sentence for him, though likely not with the word he would have chosen.

"But, mi'lord," the guard began to protest.

I now lifted my head, bright pink hair slightly drooping over my eyes. "You're lucky I'm leaving this room at all. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to join my sister for lunch. Yet, I did it. I left the room, and I'm joining my sister for lunch. Is this not what you wanted?" The darkness in my voice was clear, a slightly vile ring hidden underneath my words. The anguish I had lived most of my life in had started to corrupt me – I knew it – and as time progressed, I felt myself becoming more and more violent towards others, lashing out at them. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to be gone. The guard stared at me, a glow in his eyes that said everything I needed to know. I glared at him for a lengthy time, daring him to speak any further to me. When he continued to say nothing, I eventually turned on my heel and moved down the hall.

To my complete disdain, the guard immediately began to trail me.

I drew to a halt, gazing over my shoulder with an angry glower in my eyes. "Why are you following me?" I growled at him.

The guard straightened up a little, a clearly startled expression on his face. "The Commandant requested a guard be present at all times with you, mi'lord."

I felt a furious wave of anger wash through me. Alexei. I had no ill feeling towards Alexei – not any more than I held towards anyone else, at least – but it still drove a spike into my foot to know that he was having people follow me. "Why?" I snarled.

The hesitation was obvious. There was something he didn't want to tell me. I narrowed my eyes upon him, daring him to keep me in the dark. "Well, mi'lord, you see –"

"Out with it!" I howled, tired of playing his game.

"It's so you don't try to kill yourself, mi'lord," the guard now admitted loudly, making it clear he did not wish to make me privy to this information.

I now looked away from the guard. It wasn't that I didn't know this. In fact, I had suspected as much. This was by no means the first time someone had ordered a guard to trail behind me because of suicide attempts. All I wanted was to put an end to my misery, but every time I built up the gall to put an end to it all, a guard would pull me away, steal from me the death I so rightfully deserved. They only served to add to my misery, and I only hoped that one day, they would be too late to save me, that they would stare at my cold, dead body in front of them and know they failed. I didn't bother arguing with the guard about it, or even mentioning my disdain. I was convinced the guards were going to follow me around until I was on my deathbed, old age finally claiming me. Then who would stop me?

I moved down the hall swiftly, heading to the terrace. I so greatly wished to turn around, to opt not to eat lunch with my sister and simply return to my room. They could bring the food to me, and I would eat alone. That was clearly not an option.

I eventually arrived at the terrace. As soon as my eyes fell to my sister, I could feel a wave of jealously race down my body, trailing into my muscles and bones. She was so blissfully ignorant, quietly eating her lunch with a smile on her face. I only stared, angry and envious, wishing nothing more than to not be a part of this encounter.

She lifted her head now, spotting me standing in the entrance. A smile lit up on her face, and that small action caused a wave of emotions to rush through my mind. There were so many emotions that it confused me, brought pain to my brain. I couldn't keep track of everything I was feeling at once, overwhelmed by such a reaction. "Zagi! Good morning," she cried, a clear cheer in her voice.

I immediately glanced to the side, feeling it too hard to look her in the eye. I heard the guard behind me clear his throat. I begrudgingly looked back at her and mumbled, "Estellise."

"Did you come to join me for lunch? I heard you may be coming," Estellise sang at me. Her voice triggered another emotional response internally.

I stared. No words exited my mouth for a lengthy period of time. I was almost certain that encounter was awkward for all present parties, but I was in no hurry to comment. Lifting my head, I huffed, "Yeah, sure." I then moved to sit next to her.

Upon sitting down next to Estellise, she immediately offered me some food, pushing a bowl of fruit in my direction. I lifted my head, eyes falling upon the food. While she said not a thing, the shine in her eyes spoke all the words her mouth did not. I found I could only watch her, glancing at the bowl of fruit fleetingly and occasionally. "Would you like some fruit?" she hummed finally, pushing it a little closer.

I exhaled. "Sure." I begrudgingly pulled a piece of fruit from the basket, not even bothering to give it a glance before biting into it. A sweet taste assaulted my sense, momentarily startling me.

"I haven't seen you in a while, brother. How have you been?" Estellise said with a ring, clearly attempting to make conversation with me.

I gave her little to work with as I huffed, "Miserable."

The smile on her face faltered for several moments, though I couldn't quite decide it she was concerned or just surprised. She spent a long time frowning, and while that act eventually came to a halt, the smile did not choose to return to her face. "What do you mean?" she asked with a concerned whine. "Why are you miserable?"

I lifted my head, eyes sharply locking on to her figure. "Why do you think?" I hissed in response, showing no attempt to be friendly or subtle in my anger. "I spend my whole life locked in this damn castle." It was clear the word damn had surprised Estellise. "I go nowhere, I do nothing, I have no companions. I just sit here day in and day out being told where I can and cannot go, what I can and cannot do, and being constantly reminded of how my life means absolutely nothing. I won't get to see the world. I'll sit here. Forever." I laughed, my voice cracking as I did so. "Let's face it. I'll never be Emperor. I'm too emotionally unstable for that. They'll love you, and who will care about me? No one." My voice was falling apart as I spoke.

"Zagi, that isn't true!" Estellise tried to argue with me, though her voice was hardly imposing. "Even if you don't become Emperor, the people will still care about you and treat you honorably."

I chuckled suddenly. "Sure they will. Next you'll be telling me monsters will become out best friends and live by our sides." My voice cracked further. "Sure, sure. My life is shot. I don't want to live my whole life locked in this overly lavish prison. I want to see the world, to fight monsters, and that isn't going to happen."

"Zagi, I –" Estellise began.

I cut her off. "You know? What do you do? Live your life in bliss? Never worry about the world? Why would you have to? You're perfectly happy with your life. You don't worry about the outside world, about journeys you'll never have. You read your books and smile your way through every day. My pain is different, Estellise."

"You think I don't want to see the outside world?" Estellise suddenly yelled at me. It was not a particularly loud yell – definitely not imposing – but it still startled me momentarily, if for no other reason than Estellise never raised her voice. "I'd love to see what it's like outside the castle, to see the world for myself. I'm just as trapped here as you are."

I chuckled once more. "Sure. You keep telling yourself that." I rose to my feet now, losing interest in this encounter, feeling anger well up in me.

As I moved towards the door, Estellise suddenly called to me, "Zagi!"

I came to an almost instantaneous halt, though I couldn't quite understand why I chose to do so at all. I lifted my head, putting forth a weak effort to glance over my shoulder. "What?" I hissed.

"Things will get better," began Estellise. "Just you wait."

I laughed, a short and spiteful sound. "Sure they will," I growled before fully departing, giving her not a chance to react further or continue conversation with me.

My pace was swift as I moved through the halls of the castle. The guard whom trailed me struggled to keep up with my pace, being forced to jog quickly as he trailed behind me. I knew he was behind me, and I knew he would try to stop me, but if I could move quickly, I could perform the act before he could try to stop me. I didn't falter in my step until I reached the garden. It might have been considered beautiful to many people, and had I not other troubles on my mind, I might have stopped for a moment to appreciate the scenery. Flowers of many colours blossomed all over the yard, tall trees causing rays of sunlight to dance in between their branches. My eyes fell to a large fountain, water shooting from the top and splatting into the pool below. I approached the fountain. I could hear footsteps behind me, so I made haste.

I climbed upon the fountain's edge, eyes fleetingly locking with the crystalline water waiting below me. The fountain was a little under knee deep in depth, but my mind told me that was more than enough. I didn't take too much time to observe the fountain, knowing I had to move quickly or the guard would put a stop to my actions. I exhaled, cursing the existence of the world and every person living in it before throwing myself into the fountain. I heard what appeared to be a startled cry as I plunged into the water. The water was icy cold, chills running down my spine as I held myself underneath its surface. There was a part of me that was afraid of the water, terrified simply to be touching it. Yet, a deeper part of my mind soothed me, telling me this was for the best, and that it would not be long before silence would take claim of me. As the seconds passed, I began to feel lightheaded, the breath leaving me. As weakness claimed me, I did not feel upset. Instead, I was satisfied, content to know that each second which passed took me one step closer to the death I had been so greatly yearning for. I had already thought all there was to think, and I was prepared for the end, when everything was suddenly ripped away from me.

A pair of hands wrapped around my upper torso near the shoulders, yanking me back abruptly. I tried to struggle as I was pulled away from the water, howling in fury as I was stolen away from the hands of death. I flailed wildly in the arms of the guard, screaming obscenities and fighting to return to my cold, watery grace.

"Mi'lord!" the guard cried as he held me. "What did you think you were doing?" It was clearly a rhetorical question, but I cared not to acknowledge it. I simply tried to return to the fountain, but the strength of the guard was greater than my own, and with each passing second I was pulled further and further away from it. The guard finally released me, laying me upon the ground a great distance from the fountain. He stood directly in front of the path, effectively blocking me.

I coughed as I lay upon the ground. The dizzying feeling in my head began to dissipate as oxygen filled my lungs. As time passed, my thoughts began to organize a little better. I felt an anger forming towards the guard for what he had done. I lashed out.

I suddenly leaped to me feet. I did not make for the fountain again. I merely threw my arms out, one of my hands unintentionally smacking the guard. The guard stumbled back as I smacked him, quickly attempting to sturdy himself. "I knew exactly what I was doing!" I shouted, fury evident in my tone. "I wanted everything to end, and once again you bastards took that away from me! All you do it take and take, order me around. Don't do this, don't do that. Keep living. For what? Why don't you back off and let me die?"

"Mi'lord, death is not the answer," the guard attempted to debate with me.

"Don't tell me what is and isn't the answer!" I screeched. "I'm tired of you people making choices for me! If I want to die, back off and let me die." My fury was growing more and more by the second, and I soon felt as though I were losing control of my very being. "From now on, I do what I want!" Without even thinking, I pushed forward with both hands out, shoving the guard aside. I felt something flash inside me, a reaction that lasted too short of a time to even begin to gauge. I looked back to the guard.

The guard was attempting to sturdy himself once again, an action he seemed adept at. "Mi'lord, you can't just –"

I turned my head to the guard, a sinister glow in my eyes. Venom dripped from my tongue as I purred, "I wasn't asking you. Be quiet."

The guard seemed taken aback, but he attempted to shake that thought aside as he drew closer to me. "Mi'lord. Let us just go back to your room. A good rest ought to help calm you down a little, help you see reason."

"Don't tell me what to do," I snarled. He continued to move closer to me, attempting to convince me I just needed to rest and everything would be fine. I could feel a sharp bristle running down my spine. My eyes narrowed as I glared upon the guard and growled, "Don't come any closer." I could feel myself shivering a little, my hands quivering. It was almost as though something else were taking control of my body. I smiled a little as I added, "I'll do what I want. Whatever I want. I won't do what you like." I continued to mumble, enjoying it thoroughly.

The guard now seemed scared, easily indicated when he drew his sword now and held it in front of himself defensively. I lifted my eyes a little, though my head remained pointed downwards. I dared him to move closer. I saw the glow in his eyes, the hesitation. He began inching towards me, as though if he moved slowly I would not be able to tell he was drawing nearer. I remained still, quietly observing him, smile on my face growing a little wider. With each passing second he closed the distance a little more, and I merely observed, waited to see if he would keep this up.

When he made it clear he wasn't planning to back up at all, I suddenly hissed, "I can see you moving closer to me. I wouldn't recommend that."

"Mi'lord," the guard attempted to say, his voice cracking slightly. "You need to calm down. Take a step back, breathe, and think rationally."

I lifted my head now. "I am thinking rationally." He stepped closer, sword lifted. "You aren't."

As if I no longer had control of my body, I reached out. The guard was so very close to me that I was able to wrap my hand around the handle of his sword. He stiffened instantly, eyes widening as I took hold of his very own blade. "You need to leg go of my sword. Right now." For the first time in a while, the guard had not called me mi'lord somewhere in the sentence. It was obviously an indication of how serious he was being, but I was not intimidated.

I pulled back a little on the sword, narrowed my eyes, and hissed, "Bite me."

Suddenly I thrust forward, startling the guard with an action he was not expecting. He stumbled, though did not fall. He did, however, release his grip on his sword unintentionally. I felt the full weight of his sword in my hand as he stumbled back, shaking his head as he attempted to recover. I turned the sword around in my grasp, lifting and lowering it slightly. It felt so good to hold the sword, to gaze upon the glistening surface of the blade as the rays of the sun bounced off its surface.

As the guard recovered, he froze abruptly. His eyes grew wide as he saw me now holding his blade, a dark glisten in my eyes. "Now, now – you need to put that down. Just put it on the ground." There was a strong stutter to his words, his voice shaking and cracking as he attempted to reason with me to set the sword down, an action I was definitely not planning to do. He was stepping towards me, hands lifted as though his hands could protect him.

When he drew too close, I reacted without even thinking. I didn't discuss the action at all, and I don't even recall ordering my body to do such an act. Without any debate, I lunged forward, swinging the sword once in a sharp arch. The blade connected with the guard, piercing his armour and cutting into the skin underneath. He cried as blood splattered on to the blade. The guard stumbled back, a pained expression outlined on his face as blood dripped down his armour.

I felt it again, that strange emotion that had momentarily flashed in front of my eyes before. This time, however, it lingered for a longer while, allowing me to identify it. I felt excited. There was a fire lit inside me for only a couple moments, a light that had not burned once since I was born. I could feel so many new emotions swirling within me, all of them warming my bones. These emotions – they were good. They weren't torment and anguish and suffering, but good emotions I had never felt. The fire within asked to be lit once more, and my eyes glowed in excitement. I could feel the embers still warm as I looked upon the blood staining the blade.

My body acted without command again. I raced at the guard as quickly as I could, striking him before he could fully comprehend what was even happening. I sliced and diced, cutting him with precision. Blood danced into the air, screams of terror echoed into the sky. With each splatter of blood and each terrified scream, I felt that excitement grow. I realized now what it was. It was happiness. I had found it. All these years in pain, and I had finally found the answer to being happy. My eyes glowed with a newfound life as they fell upon the guard, whom had collapsed to the ground. I knew now what I had to do.

I wasn't made to be a Emperor. I wasn't even made to be a prince.

I was made to kill.

And I would do just that.

The guard looked up at me as I drew close to him. There was terror outlined in his eyes, as he looked upon me. His body was wracked with shivers, a brutal combination of sheer horror and weakness. I loomed now above him, and his eyes pleaded silently with me. I could hear him breathing heavily, very quiet whimpers hidden underneath his breath. His chest rose and fell as blood seeped from it. I placed my foot now upon his chest, and lowered myself down closer to him.

"I am no longer yours to command," I purred, spitting in his face.

Then, I drew the sword back. I abruptly thrust the sword downwards, piercing straight through the guard's armour. A howl of pure pain and horror floated into the sky, and as the guard screamed in terror, I felt a new life burning inside me. There was an adrenaline rush I had never known the likes of, a sort of sick thrill from the man's suffering. His body shook and shivered, violently at first. Soon, though, the shivers stilled, and the body went limp. The last breath escaped his lips before he expired in front of me. I simply stared at his body, satisfied, excited, and happy.

"What have you done?" a voice begin me cried.

I turned back abruptly to see three men garbed in shiny armour staring at me, eyes wide. They were clutching their weapons roughly, eyes locked upon myself and the bloody corpse of the guard. I grinned at them, a wicked grin that would soon become my ally.

"I'm not your prince any more," I purred. Horror locked them in to place and I used that moment to flee, taking with me the blood encrusted sword. The world would be mine to rip apart, and I couldn't wait to start cutting them down one by one. For all these years I thought my life was over, when in reality, it simply hadn't begun.


End file.
